


Leaf Blower

by NettleL



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, To read again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettleL/pseuds/NettleL
Summary: ...It's probably a girl.





	Leaf Blower

She could get used to this. She could get used to this and she hoped he would, too. It was fun, she was realizing, because he was having fun. Even though Sasuke never looked it, and Tenten doubted that he'd ever _admit_ it, he didn't have to, because something within her told her that he was content. Instead of sitting at that small dock, alone, with kids constantly bickering about him, fawning over him, or daring each other to go a particular distance near him, Sasuke Uchiha was _here_. The gentle, peaceful moments she would share between herself and the black lab had now extended to him; and Sasuke took the offer. It was a nice change.

Together, after she and the other orphan kids arrived at the playgrounds, they would walk to their secret place everyday at the same time (at least, as much as they could) feed their new dog, and talk together - most of the time about the goofiest of things. Tenten would even save her lunch just so they could eat together. But regardless of what they’d done, or how silly it may have been, she liked it; she had fun. Even on the days they spent simply looking at the clouds as they drifted by, exchanging few words, she enjoyed it and she could tell that, somewhere deep, Sasuke felt the same way.

"I don't know if it's a girl or boy." Tenten admitted suddenly, fingers clasped around her knees as she gave a scrunched, thoughtful look. Beside her, Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"You've been calling it 'she' and 'her' all this time."

“Yeah,” A half-hearted shrug, "I know, but that's only because I haven't seen any... you know?" Sasuke nodded, signalling that he knew precisely what she meant.  
  
After a short moment of silence, Tenten gave a look, lips contorting in an almost pouty way. “Well, we could lift up her tail? Wait, no--” She stopped sharply, causing Sasuke to look to her expectantly. "It might fart on me." A long moment of silence lapsed between the two of them after this statement. Tenten held her breath. Then–

"Fart on you." Sasuke echoed flatly, wholly unimpressed, "Of all things, you're afraid it might fart on you."  
  
She had a teasing smile for him when he said this, followed by a loud giggle. She knew he'd say something like that. "I know what you're thinking - ‘shouldn't you be more scared it might bite your hand off?’"

She pitched her voice in a strange attempt to mock Sasuke's when she said this, dramatically puffing her cheeks out and crossing her arms - which he threw her a look for. She only laughed more at that. "I actually _am_ more worried about it biting me, Sasuke. But fart's on the list, too."  
  
When he didn't say anything, Tenten continued, shooting a grin towards him. "Anyway, I know you ‘gotta be just as curious as I am. "  
  
"Not really."  
  
"But just think of it - calling something a girl when it's really a boy? Or the other way around?"  
  
“You've been the one doing it.” Sasuke said, brows raised and not facing her. Tenten clicked her tongue at this and rolled her eyes. She had about enough of his smart talk.

“ _You_ have too. You've been calling it a ‘her’ since I have. You're just as bad as I am. So what now, smart guy?”

Resigned, Sasuke turned to face her directly, resting his elbows on his knees, "It's a dog, it doesn't care either way - it can't even understand us."  
  
Pouting, Tenten flicked a pebble at his head. She grinned, not-at-all guilty, when he shot her another sour look. "You're not wrong though, and It's okay, really.  She's still kinda wary, so our chances of getting close enough to look under her - much less lift up her tail - is kinda–"  
  
"Very."  
  
Now it was her turn to shoot Sasuke a look, who smirked a little in return. But she unfolded and let out another laugh, "Very slim."

**Author's Note:**

> (In case you didn't realize, Sasuke and Tenten are supposed to be little kiddos in this 'fic.)
> 
> I found this old thing buried in my files! It was part of a little story I thought of inspired by this really pretty dog (a girl, haha) who always came to my grandma's porch to get fed. But, likely because I didn't know how to end it, I discontinued the story. Maybe I'll think about picking it up again? This is only a small chunk of what I've written in it after all. 
> 
> Anyway, kind of an update! The 5th chapter to The Art Room is almost completed. I flew to Florida the beginning of this week for my aunt's surgery, so I should have it up sometime when I return home around either the end of December, or a little earlier.


End file.
